left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Obtaining achievements
Useless The achievements page already has semi-strategies for getting the achievements. This page is useless because of that. --HarrisonH 20:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Sadly the achivements strategies on the Achievements are badly written by one person that seem to not have really looked into them and most of them are total rubbish i agree that does make this page useless but i think we should remove the badly written ones from the achieve page and keep this page--Spygon 11:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Second harrison, this page is useless, the achievements are described enough on the other page. ATF Dispenser 13:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I agree with the deletion of this page. It's vastly redundant. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 06:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ok.... You know, it would really help the wiki if we had bureaucrats that were active once in a while. I have yet to see either of the two active! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 23:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Psh, I'm pretty much an equivalent to a bureaucrat. I can delete articles and stuff. I just marked it for merging to get a community consensus on it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I thought merging and deletion was only within the bureaucrats' abilities - good to hear it's not. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 17:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: , . :P Sysops and Bureaucrats, so far as I can see, aren't very different. If you wanted to get technical, you'd have to look it up, I'm sure it's on the Help Wiki, or something. But I can delete and everything, yeah. Merging isn't just something limited to admins, either; regular users can do it, I believe. Just redirect the pages correctly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 17:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I just scanned through this page and most of it was also badly written. We ought to merge them and include as much information as possible on a single page, which means having people who actually know what they're talking about and who know how to spell contribute. Epochalyptik 16:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I myself have only gotten 45/50 achievements, but I wouldn't use these poorly writen tactics. I say delete.--KILLERS MnMs 19:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I say expend the actual Achievements page while still using information from this page to there, and then removing this page. Action needs to be taken, and NOW. The achievements might be a fun project, but we can't just save it for later. Zikkun 20:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) This has been here for a while, and no one's taken action. I think it's about time something was done. And seeing as this discussion is in favour of making it one, I'm taking action. I'm going to merge the information from here to achievements. If anyone has a valid reason why action should not be taken, say so here. Otherwise, I'm merging this page. --The Fifth o 22:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Delete? Sure, why not. It is redundant. [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 01:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC)